homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010416-I Only Mean Well
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:24 -- TA: eribus!..... TA: eribus....?..... AG: Oh hey Lδrcαη! TA: eribus!..... AG: Hδw αre yδu dδiηg? Aηy better? TA: i'm..... TA: i'm much better..... TA: nyarla and i talked..... TA: it helped..... AG: Thαts gδδd TA: how are you?..... AG: Still.. Still iη α bit δf pαiη, stiff αηd tired... Still α bit.. Brδkeη δver everythiηg αs well TA: we'll.... be.... together again.... soon..... AG: I kηδw, αηd I cδuηt the pαssiηg time TA: nyarla is going to join.... the.... effort to convince libby to put me back..... AG: Thαts gδδd AG: Thαt is very gδδd.. TA: he....'s.... also..... TA: going to come try and get visitation rights with me..... TA: so that..... TA: i don....'t start destroying things again..... AG: Well its the ηext best thiηg, if I cαη't be with yδu thαt is.. AG: Hδw.. Hδw αre yδur hαηds dδiηg? If yδu've beeη puηchiηg thiηgs thαt is... Yδu didη't hurt yδurself tδδ bαd, did yδu? TA: they're.... not.... broken, no......... TA: just bruised..... TA: and a little bloody..... AG: But αre yδu δkαy? TA: mm..... TA: i'm fine......... TA: very.... little pain other.... than typing..... AG: Lδrcαη, yδu still wδrry me α gδδd bit... But I'm glαd yδu αre fiηe TA: i haven't done anything at all since talking to nyarla..... TA: he..... TA: he helps......... AG: Well δf cδurse, thαt is whαt α mδirαil dδes, is it ηδt? TA: it is..... TA: and he's getting back to trusting us.... again..... TA: he knows that.... i didn't think he would actually do those things that bothwell said..... AG: I didη't eveη kηδw he hαd lδst his trust iη sδme δf us uηtil it wαs brδught up by Lδrreα αηd Aαishα TA: we kind of.... all.... teamed up.... against him..... TA: but he was so angry he didn't want to listen......... AG: Sδmetimes Nyαrlα cαη get thαt wαy, he simmers dδwη αfter α while, but he riles up pretty quickly TA: i.... told him that..... TA: he..... TA: he knows about it and said he'd work on it..... TA: i just hope.... he won't shut me out when it happens...... AG: I dδη't thiηk he wδuld... Well αt leαst I hδpe sδ TA: he.... said he wouldn't..... AG: He isη't sδ grαηd δη prδmises, but I'll glαdly keep him tδ his prδmise with yδu TA: i don't think he'd willingly disappoint.... me..... TA: or aaisha..... AG: I wδuld hδpe he wδuldη't TA: but i.... think i could.... hold.... my own against him if.... he.... did..... AG: I'm glαd yδu αre there tδ keep him iη check, bδth δf yδu αre ηice fδr eαch δther... It wδrks AG: Especiαlly if yδu cαη cαll him δut δη αll his fαults, αηd set him strαight TA: i'm more stubborn than he.... is, i think..... TA: it's a good fit according to lorrea..... AG: Yδu αre α very ηice αmδuηt δf stubbδrη TA: only sometimes..... AG: δkαy, mαybe sδmetimes α bit δver zeαlδus iη the stubbδrη depαrtmeηt TA: it's my nature, eribus..... TA: but i'm less stubborn with you, i think?..... AG: I cδuldη't tell yδu if I kηew, but it dδesη't mαtter much tδ me TA: i don't think you'd notice even if you wanted.... to, eribus..... TA: you're a little.... biased...., my love......... AG: I'd αlwαys be biαsed tδ yδu AG: <3 TA: <3 TA: i wouldn't have it.... any other wayt......... TA: way* even..... AG: Lδrcαη, I'm sδrry if I keep thiηkiηg bαck δη it... But I truely αm sδrry fδr δηce αgαiη dδubtiηg my flush feeliηgs.. Are yδu sure yδu αre ηδt upset δver it? TA: i'm sure......... AG: I wαs truely ηδt thiηkiηg iη my right miηd wheη I bαbbled δη αbδut it TA: quirk notwithstanding......... AG: But I truely dδ meαη the best fδr yδu, αηd wαηt yδu sαfe αηd well TA: you....'re wounded and just.... saw.... me die in the.... worst way possible..... TA: i understand..... AG: It wαs just sδ... Sδ suddeη, αηd I hαdη't eveη α chαηce fδr α gδδdbye αηd it wαs just sδ... Sδ gruesδme αηd ghαstly αηd... Aηd it.. TA: shh..... TA: eribus..... TA: don't dwell.... on it......... TA: it'll make.... up both upset.... again..... TA: us*..... TA: wow my.... fingers aren't cooperating with me..... AG: The mδre I thiηk αbδut it... The mδre I fiηd myself missiηg yδur cδmpαηy TA: soon, my love..... TA: soon..... AG: I kηδw.. TA: and then there will be quite a few.... kisses......... AG: I'll eηjδy δur cδmpαηy tδgether αgαiη, I certαiηly wδη't tαke the time fδr grαηted... It's sδmethiηg tδ be cherished TA: i won't.... either..... TA: there's quite a bit of time i want to make up now..... AG: We will hαve the time, αηd if we hαve tδ, we cαη mαke it AG: I'm thαηkful eηδugh fδr these smαll chαts I cαη hαve with yδu, it helps ever sδ slightly tδ fδrget αbδut αll the prδblems fαced sδ fαr TA: i.... know it....'s hardly.... any consolation..... TA: but this is just like it.... was before i joined the team......... TA: sitting in the archives...., waiting for something to.... happen......... AG: histδry hαs αη δdd wαy δf repeαtiηg itself TA: obviously..... TA: at least we....'re both here to watch it.... repeat..... AG: Thαt much I αm glαd... I dδη't kηδw whαt I wδuld dδ if I didη't still hαve yδu tδ tαlk tδ, tδ kηδw yδu αre sαfe iη αt leαst δηe wαy... TA: don't think about it, eribus..... TA: it's.... not a good path to think about......... AG: .. Yδu're right... Yes, best ηδt tδ thiηk αbδut thαt.... Sδrry TA: it's okay..... TA: just try not to think about the what ifs..... TA: it's not good for you..... AG: Its ηδt gδδd fδr either δf us TA: true..... TA: but.... i wasn't going to.... say that......... AG: Whαt were yδu gδiηg tδ sαy? TA: i've already thought of a lot of what ifs...., eribus..... TA: and no..... TA: they....'re.... not good..... AG: Usuαlly they αre ηever gδδd, especiαlly wheη lδδked δη iη bleαk times... TA: but that....'s why i have you and nyarla..... TA: so that.... if i do think about them..... TA: i have.... two trolls who care about me.... to.... bring me back..... AG: Well δf cδurse... We αre bδth αlwαys here fδr yδu TA: i.... know..... TA: <3 AG: <3 AG: It αlsδ pleαses me thαt I αlsδ hαve yδu, αs well αs δthers tδ dδ the sαme fδr me TA: of.... course i'm here for you, eribus..... TA: i'll always be.... here for you..... AG: I kηδw, αηd its ηice tδ kηδw thαt αs well TA: you are.... the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know..... AG: Yδu're δηe δf the best thiηgs tδ hαppeη tδ me αs well... I ηever expected tδ fαll iηtδ yδur life the wαy I did, αηd yδu fαlliηg iηtδ miηe wαs α suprise αs well... AG: But it wαs α greαt suprise, δηe δf the best TA: the.... best kind.... of surpise to be honest..... AG: Oηly the best TA: of course......... TA: has anything else happened lately....?..... AG: I tαught the humαη Arty hδw tδ shδδt α guη AG: he didη't shδδt δut his δther eye, sδ thαt wαs gδδd TA: well..... TA: that is definitely good......... AG: He's ηδt sδ bαd fδr α humαη TA: if you say so?..... TA: humans just.... seem to be trouble to me..... AG: Reαlly αll the humαηs αreη't sδ bαd, besides Mike thαt is... TA: mike can go get fucked by a cactus, to be honest..... AG: Sδuηds like α deceηt eηδugh puηishmeηt TA: oh good..... TA: now i just need to find a cactus...... AG: I dδη't kηδw if there αre αηy cαctuses left αηywhere AG: but we cαη αlwαys try AG: becαuse Mike reαlly ηeeds tδ get fucked by thαt sαid cαctus TA: there are probably a lot of.... good substitutes.... somewhere..... TA: we just have to find them......... AG: Perhαps AG: but ηδthiηg cδuld beαt αη δld fαshiδηed cαctus TA: well.... no..... TA: but that's.... not the point..... TA: well it is..... TA: but at the same time, he needs.... to.... get fucked by something.... that won....'t be comfortable......... AG: There is αlwαys αlchemiziηg sδmethiηg thαt cδuld be uηcδmfδrtαble? TA: then.... let....'s do it?..... AG: Aηythiηg dδηe with yδu is sδmethiηg gδδd TA: anything?..... AG: Of cδurse TA: oh dear......... TA: i'm blushing a.... little?..... AG: Why wδuld yδu be blushiηg? AG: wαit.. AG: δh AG: OH TA: there.... it is..... AG: Well uh.. Hrm well TA: sorry..... AG: N-ηδ ηδ its fiηe... Perfectly fiηe TA: i made you flustered..... TA: are you suitably olive?..... AG: Yes.. Yes very much sδ... TA: i'm sure it's very cute..... AG: O-δh δf cδurse... Oh wδw, I'm prδbαbly α much mδre cδηceηtrαte blush ηδw TA: i.... wish i.... could see it..... TA: and then make it that much worse..... AG: Pleαse Lδrcαη, I δηly hαve sδ much blush tδ be αηd yδu αre puttiηg it δη the extremes TA: payback..... TA: for making me blush..... AG: Fαir eηδugh... TA: finish crumbs, love..... AG: I'm sδrry, I guess I iηherited them frδm yδu TA: i don....'t.... think that's how inheritence works..... TA: but okay..... AG: Heh.. Of cδurse TA: i'm glad you don't think they're.... weird.... though......... AG: They αre ηice, but ηδwhere αs ηice αs yδu TA: oh.... dear..... TA: there's that blush.... again..... AG: Its δηly fαir thαt we αre blush tδgether TA: turnabout is fair.... play?..... AG: perhαps TA: i.... think that's how that expression goes?..... AG: I wδuldη't recαll frδm memδry, but thαt sδuηds αbδut right TA: then.... i'll have to.... practice.... that..... AG: Oh.. Well uh.. TA: olive again?..... TA: because if so then.... good..... AG: Yδu're very gδδd αt this... Mαkiηg me embαrrαssed.. TA: and the fun thing is.... i....'m not even trying..... AG: I wδuld reαlly like tδ see whαt yδu cδuld αccδmplish if yδu did try TA: i'd probably.... fail miserably..... TA: i don't think i.... could intentionally embarrass anyone..... AG: I dδη't thiηk yδu wδuld be cαpαble δf fαiliηg miserαbly αt αηythiηg... Besides, I'm quite sure yδu cδuld mαke me quite embαrrαsed if yδu tried... Yδu mαy hαve αlreαdy dδηe it TA: may....?..... AG: Well uh.. TA: well.... what?..... AG: Yδu defiηitely hαve sαid mδre thαη α few thiηgs tδ mαke me mδre thαη flustered δη δccαsiδη TA: oh......... TA: well..... TA: i didn't.... mean to..... AG: Well theη yδu αre quite gδδd αt ηδt meαηiηg tδ αηd gettiηg results theη TA: i enjoy the results..... TA: they end up with you a lovely shade of olive..... TA: that i don't get tired of looking at..... AG: Heh... Well uh.. Its sδmethiηg fδr yδu tδ lδδk fδrwαrd αgαiη tδ TA: it really is..... TA: i.... want to be able to feel your.... warmth again..... AG: I αlsδ wαηt tδ be αble tδ be iη yδur cδδl embrαce δηce mδre TA: i hope it's soon..... AG: I shαre thαt seηtimeηt... But we just hαve tδ keep δur chiηs up δη this TA: yes we do..... AG: I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ seeiηg yδur beαmiηg fαce αgαiη, ηδ dδubt iη it TA: i look forward to feeling.... your metal arms around.... me..... AG: I'm still glαd thαt the αrms dδη't bδther yδu tδδ much AG: they reαlly αreη't the mδst embrαciηg thiηg TA: they don't.... bother me at all..... AG: Thαts gδδd... They αre α bit αwkwαrd thδugh αηywαys TA: so are my horns, but.... you learn.... to make do......... AG: Yδur hδrηs αre ηice, αηd very much like yδurself... Shαrp, yet uηique αηd wδηderful... TA: eriiiiiiiiiiibus..... AG: Nδw I'm defiηitely sure we αre equαl shαdes δf blush TA: probably!..... AG: We'll be tδgether αgαiη, I prδmise δη it TA: i promise.... too..... AG: Wheη we αre bαck tδgether, yδu cαη αlsδ live up tδ αll yδur δther prδmises yδu've mαde tδ me αs well... TA: like?..... TA: kissing you silly?..... AG: perhαps TA: i think that's a promise i can keep..... AG: I'll lδδk fδrwαrd tδ it αll theη TA: you'd better..... AG: I αlwαys lδδk fδrwαrd tδ αηythiηg with yδu, αs lδηg αs I αm with yδu, thαt is... Yδu kηδw thαt TA: i do..... AG: Theη yδu shδuldη't ηeed tδ fret TA: i don't fret......... TA: well..... TA: that's a lie..... AG: δf cδurse it wαs TA: you.... know me too.... well..... AG: I frαηkly dδη't kηδw αll thαt much αbδut yδu, δηly whαt yδu've chδseη tδ tell me AG: yδur pαst is still very shrδuded fδr my kηδwledge TA: all you have to.... do is ask, eribus..... AG: I've δηly beeη cδηcerηed αbδut the preseηt αηd future with yδu TA: i know that..... TA: but you just have to ask..... AG: Perhαps best wheη we αre tδgether αgαiη I'll iηquire TA: that eager to see my.... face again?..... TA: i'm.... not going to lie to you.... over trollian, eribus..... AG: I kηδw yδu wδuldη't lie tδ me, its just thαt much better tδ hαve it cδme strαight frδm the sδurce TA: this is still technically straight.... from the source..... AG: I guess TA: it's just not.... my voice..... AG: Yδur vδice is just pleαsαηt tδ heαr is αll TA: ...... TA: really?..... AG: Why wδuld yδu dδubt me? Of cδurse it is TA: i....'m..... TA: i'm not saying i doubt you......... TA: i'm just not used.... to people saying nice things.... about me?..... AG: I've δηly sαid the best αbδut yδu, αηd its αll true tδ me TA: i know..... TA: i believe you..... TA: you're biased..... TA: but i believe you..... AG: I mαy be biαsed AG: but I dδη't lie TA: i.... lie..... TA: but not to or about you..... AG: Thαt's gδδd tδ kηδw, but I wδuld hδpe yδu wδuldη't lie tδ me AG: but I wδuld fδrgive yδu if yδu ever did TA: i know..... TA: well..... TA: i didn....'t know..... TA: until you.... told.... me..... AG: I wδuld tell yδu αηythiηg TA: i.... know..... TA: are you healing up.... okay?..... TA: i worry about you..... AG: I'm heαliηg up fiηe eηδugh... Pαrtiαlly TA: partially....?..... AG: Aαishα did α gδδd jδb δf pαtchiηg me up, but it will still tαke sδme time tδ heαl up TA: well you.... did.... get shot in the chest...... AG: Well δf cδurse... It hαsη't beeη the mδst deαdly δf my iηjuries, but certαiηly δηe δf my wδrst TA: i would think that getting shot in.... the chest would be pretty deadly?..... AG: Okαy well... Yes I suppδse.. TA: bloodpusher and other internal organs and all..... AG: It ηeαrly gδt me there αs well, α bit tδ the left αηd I wδuld hαve prδbαbly perished... But uh.. Best ηδt thiηk αbδut thαt TA: oh dear..... TA: please.... don't......... TA: that's awful..... AG: I'm sδrry.. I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ wδrry yδu, my αppδlδgies... I.. I best get bαck tδ rest thδugh, sleep is ηice, I cαη fδrget αbδut the pαiη fδr α while TA: please do......... TA: you need to heal up..... TA: for activities......... AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu Lαter Lδrcαη... Pleαse be well <3 TA: <3 TA: same to you..... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:34 --